


Juice Villanelle

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lovey Dovey, Poetry, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Juice Villanelle

Juice Villanelle

I swore to never say,  
aloud to you.  
The truest words within.

I see you for the first time,  
smile brilliant, crystal, true.  
I swore to never say.

Heart racing near your presence,  
marathon beats in walking minutes.  
I swore to never say.

Happiness catching,  
my smile born out of yours.  
I swore to never say.

The pining lengthy and ardent.  
Full of reality and wonder.  
The truest words within.

One day I won't have to tell,  
they will spill themselves out upon the very soul of you.  
I swore to never say,  
the truest words within.


End file.
